


It Takes Two to Tango

by 1NewtsBloodyShank1



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool/ Original Female Character - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NewtsBloodyShank1/pseuds/1NewtsBloodyShank1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after work, Sarah has some news for Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

She was extremely tired. She had to walk home from work, after a long day at the hospital. Being a nurse took a toll on its own, but being the person who made the most money in the relationship also took a toll. They were of a working class, but they had enough money to make more of a decent living. And of course, being the best mercenary hired by S.H.I.E.L.D, paid well, but not quite as much as being a nurse in one of Seattle’s best hospitals. Pushing all thoughts aside, Sarah trudged through the door, relieved to be out of the disgusting, wet, dirty snow, and into her clean, homely apartment. She threw her snow boots off, then took off her hat, her ear muffs, her scarf, her second scarf, her third scarf, her ear plugs, her thick winter jacket that her husband had given her for her birthday, her thick black woolen hoodie, her thick cotton cardigan, her thin blue cardigan, her husband’s thick black sweats, her own joggers, her pair of thick woolen leggings, her pair of thin cotton leggings, and she finally got down to her scrubs. Sighing, she ripped those off her body, leaving her just in an under shirt and some yoga pants. She plumped down on the sofa, relishing in the heat from her fireplace, and she had just begun to doze off, when the window was thrust open. The cold, winter air was sent towards her and she screamed for the intruder to close the damn window. “No matter how many times I tell you to come through the door, you always come through the damn window. Can you explain that Wade Winston Wilson? Not minding the fact that its about minus one million degrees outside-‘’. Her words were cut off with a chaste kiss, from fabric to skin. She opened her eyes, to be met with a red and black mask, followed by two white eye sockets. “ Hi Sweetheart.” he said, and she smiled. She took him by the shoulders, and pulled him into her, grabbing the mask and taking it off. Now, it had been exactly 12 years, since Wade had undergone Stryker’s procedure, leaving Wade with the ultimate scarred body. That didn’t stop Sarah from falling in love with him. But Wade never felt the same. So, he went to Bruce and Tony, begging them to bring his body back to its normal self, the way he was even before. It had taken two months, for the super genius’s and former Avengers to find a serum, similar to Steve’s, which would return Wade’s skin back to normal. He wouldn’t lose his skills and the cancer that had started the whole problem would never come back. So he was still The Invincible Deadpool, immortal in many ways, without the bumpy skin. Yet, Sarah didn’t mind either way. “Why do you keep your mask on, babe? There’s nothing to hide, except for my hickeys.” She said, and Wade responded with a snort, shuffling to take his tight red suit off. Sarah was relieved to see no blood, on her pristine white floors, but mostly on her beloved husband. “Force of habit SweetCheeks, and you know that.” He raised his voice as he walked to his kitchen, to see a sandwich prepared. “So, any good news??” He asked, as she jumped on his back, and wrapped herself around him. She nodded. “I spoke to the boss about a raise, but he said no. But, wait for it… I’m going to be a trauma surgeon!!!” She squealed into his ear, and he almost chocked on his bite, only to let go of her, and scoop her back up in his arms. “Wait, are you serious??? This is wonderful, baby, I am so proud of you!” “And I have a gift for you Mr. Winston.” She took a little blue and pink box out of the cabinet, and handed it to her husband, who furrowed his brows in confusion. “Open it, dummy!’’ She said, and he tore the wrapping off. A little, small, pink balloon flew up from the box, and attached to the string was a black and white picture. He unmade the string from the picture, and when he looked closer, he could clearly see the form of a baby. He looked up at his wife, then looked down at the box. A little note read ‘Wynter Sarah Wilson, 3 months’. Wade ran his hand through his brown hair, tugging softly at the roots in disbelief. “Is this true?” He asked, and Sarah nodded. Wade was going to start crying, because a few years ago, Sarah had been diagnosed with Turner’s syndrome, a mistake in her chromosomes leaving her completely sterile. They tried and tried, even though the doctor told them it was pointless, but they still tried, because they believed in miracles. Tears streamed down Wade’s face, and Sarah walked up to him to see if he was okay. “I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!” he screamed, back to his usual goofy self. He knelt down to her stomach, and he could faintly see the little growing bump. “Hi Wynter. This is your dad. I promise I’m going to be the best one ever. ’’He whispered, and he laughed again, as he got up, embracing her deeply.

 


End file.
